Users request video content from different devices across different communication networks. The difference devices include wearable devices, mobile phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, desktop computers, etc. The video content can be requested from media content servers that store and stream/download video content. Further, content producers may stream video of live events to users. Thus, communication networks manage and support streaming/downloading of stored video content from media content providers as well as support streaming video of live events.